2013 Sharqistan conflicts
The 2013 Sharqistan conflicts were a series of internal clashes that started in March 2013. The conflicts first started with dissatisfaction protests in , and , against Nurzhan Temirov's dictatorial regime and his party. The unrest caused the fall of the Temirovist regime. It also started the Ridder trials, which brought the highest-ranked Temirovist officials to jail. Chronology *'September 9, 2012:' Anti-Menen Ult activist and founder of the Sharqistan Movement of Freedom Takdir Sulimanjev posts leaked documents on the Internet, featuring transcripts of dialogues in which some senior officials, Temirov included, accept "dirty money". *'October 15, 2012:' Sulimanjev is arrested for publicly defaming the President and his movement is banned. *'October 21, 2012:' Some spokepersons from the banned movement (led by Fylyp Burugdanyev) march in Olmos, but they are all arrested. *'December 6, 2012:' Ravshana Karashina and leads a peaceful rally against the iniquity inside the high offices of the nation. *'January 1, 2013:' Ćilenin, Kaitovna and Börankov leave the party and announce the formation of the Green Party. *'February 13, 2013:' The Presidential building is attacked by the National Union Movement, led by Tömas and Robert Grendin. *'March 29, 2013:' After various political clashes, the President Nurzhan Temirov nullifies the interdiction of the SMF, [[Fairness Now Party|''Fairness Now!]], Sharqi Centrists and Uyoshma and voluntarily resigns. *'March 30, 2013:' A new Constitution is written and the national symbols are changed. *'March 31, 2013:' The old manet is replaced with the new manet (1000 old manetlar=1 new manet). *'April 1, 2013:' Burugdanyev is elected President and frees SMF activists. *'April 2, 2013:' Temirov and Samanaev's children (Jahon, Agata and Evgenij Samanaev) flee Sharqistan. The Samanaev siblings move to Saint Petersburg, Russia, while Temirov moves to Astana, Kazakhstan. *'April 3, 2013:' Major websites, such as Facebook, Twitter and YouTube are now legal, after three years of being banned by Temirov. *'April 7, 2013:' Vilelm Sokormajev, plenipotentiary of the regime-mandated forced labor program, commits suicide. *'April 8, 2013''' to February 27, 2014: The Ridder trials take place, headed by the Council of Judges, with three Sharqi judges and six judges from other nations. Many prominent members of Menen Ult and the National Army appointed by Temirov are tried and prosecuted. *'April 13, 2013:' Serik Nazarbaev (1941-2014), Chancellor of Sharqistan during Temirov's presidential term, is imprisoned for life. *'May 1, 2013:' The Şarqistanen Közömödö Agentsija (ŞaKA; Sharqistan Surveillance Agency) is disbanded by the Burugdanyev Government. *'May 2, 2013:' The Agency building is demolished at 18:00 (local time). *'May 17, 2013:' The Samanaev Palace (the Samanaev family's official residence) is demolished, while the adjacent Samanaev Boulevard is renamed Qömlik Boulevard. *'June 6, 2013:' The statue depicting Aleksandr Samanaev in Lermontov Street is taken down. *'June 30, 2013:' Fylyp Burugdanyev leaves the old Presidential Residence in 16, Olmosnen Kuşa and moves to the newly-built Presidential House (Prezidentnen Uj) in 14, Bakća Road. *'July 21, 2013:' Jahon Samanaev is captured by the Sharqi Police and brought back to Sharqistan. *'July 28, 2013:' Samanaev and Ajbek Narömölin, head of the now-disbanded Surveillance Agency, are executed in Pavlodar. *'July 29, 2013:' Eruslan Tömas Nixlin substitutes Jahon Samanaev as the Field Marshal of Sharqistan. *'August 1, 2013:' Before being sent to jail, Evgenij Samanaev resigns from the position of General of the Sharqi Air Force and is replaced by Edvard Barhanin. *'August 7, 2013:' Serik Nazarbaev is released from prison for health reasons (he suffered a heart attack two weeks before) and stays at his house in Pavlodar, where he would die on January 4, 2014. *'February 27, 2014:' A decree orders that anything related to Nurzhan Temirov and Aleksandr Samanaev (and his son Jahon) which is inside the Sharqi territory, such as statues and paintings, must go and every public place bearing their names must be renamed. This is the last action taken by the Council in Ridder. *'March 1, 2014:' Menen Ult ceases activity, citing "serious internal organization problems". Category:Sharqistan